Antropológicamente hablando
by patrikamikaze
Summary: A Brennan, ni ser madre le quita sus ganas de observar y aprender.


**Una historieta muy tonta y muy moñas. Nada que vaya a pasar a la historia, ni va con esa pretensión. Solo un pequeño entretenimiento.**

Últimamente no había muchos casos. No es que Booth deseara que le llamaran citándole en algún lugar abandonado y terrorífico para recoger un cadáver, pero reconocía que le aburría estar todo el día en el despacho. Lo suyo era el trabajo de campo. Por otro lado, cuanto más tiempo estuvieran las cosas tranquilas por Washington, más podría estar Brennan haciendo sus cosas sin riesgo en el laboratorio. Aunque eso de "sin riesgo" ya no estaba tan claro desde la muerte de Vincent.

Vincent. Si él supiera todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue, probablemente estaría satisfecho. Él no quería irse, era feliz en el Jeffersonian haciendo lo que verdaderamente le gustaba con sus compañeros y amigos. Aprendiendo pero sobre todo, enseñándoles cosas que una persona normal de su edad no debería saber. Booth nunca le hizo mucho caso. Le escuchaba y le tenía aprecio, pero le hacía ver que no le interesaban sus conocimientos de cualquier cosa que se hablara en el laboratorio. Siempre tenía respuestas para todo.

Quitó los pies de encima de la mesa, cogió su chaqueta y las llaves del coche y salió de allí intentando pasar desapercibido entre los demás agentes. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en su oficina y eso le estaba haciendo pensar en aquel pobre _mirón_ que nunca mereció morir a manos de Broadsky. Así que se encaminó al único sitio en el que podría relajarse después de comprar unos cafés frente al Hoover.

- ¿Y mi café? –Preguntó Ángela nada más verle entrar, sacándole de su ensimismamiento-

- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres uno? –Le ofreció el suyo y Ángela sonrió-

- No gracias, le pones demasiado azúcar. –Booth correspondió a su sonrisa distraído- Brennan está arriba con los niños. Michael no se separa de tu hija, vamos a tener que irnos a vivir juntos. –Bromeó antes de encaminarse de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo- ¡Gracias por el café! –Exclamó ya desde la puerta de su despacho-

Booth volvió a mirarse las manos, comprobando que los dos vasos de plástico seguían allí. Sonrió de nuevo y fue a ofrecerle uno a Brennan.

Se asomó al resquicio de la puerta con intención de tocar con los nudillos para no sobresaltarla al entrar, pero lo que vio hizo que se apoyara en el marco para observar con más detenimiento. Ella estaba sentada en su silla con las manos puestas sobre el teclado de su ordenador, pero no escribía nada. Tenía la mirada fija en los niños y una expresión de interés en su rostro. Booth observó a los pequeños, que estaban sentados en el suelo delante del sofá, jugando con muñecos y balbuceando palabras prácticamente ininteligibles. No lograba entender lo que atraía tanto a la antropóloga y siguió mirando la escena unos minutos más, hasta que Brennan comenzó a trabajar en el portátil y decidió entrar.

- ¿Café? –Brennan se sobresaltó- Perdona, no quería asustarte. –La antropóloga se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar con normalidad de nuevo-

Booth dejó el café sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Qué hacías? –Preguntó con curiosidad-

- Oh, rellenaba unos papeles para Cam… -Respondió dando un sorbo al café-

- Me refiero a qué mirabas antes con tanto detenimiento…

- Observaba a los niños. –Contestó con sinceridad-

- Sabes que no se van a marchar porque te despistes unos segundos, ¿no? –Brennan hizo una mueca-

- Lo sé, pero no les observaba por eso.

- ¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué?

- No creo que te haga mucha gracia… -Volvió a mirar a Michael y a su hija, que seguían jugando en el suelo-

- Bones… ¿estás estudiando a nuestros hijos?

- Técnicamente, Michael no es hijo nuestro y tampoco les estoy estudiando. Simplemente les miraba desde un punto de vista… antropológico.

- ¡¿Antropológico? – Exclamó exasperado-

- No sé por qué te lo tomas así. He sacado unas conclusiones muy interesantes de estos minutos…

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó intentando no parecer muy interesado mientras se sentaba frente a ella-

- Sí, pero tranquilo, no volveré a hacerlo… - Booth sonrió-

- Bueno, ya que lo has hecho… ¿Me cuentas tus conclusiones? –Ella le devolvió la sonrisa-

- Pues… Michael no se separa de ella en ningún momento. Emily le ríe las gracias, cosa que yo no entiendo porque muy gracioso no es que sea… -Booth no pudo evitar reírse- No coge ningún juguete sin antes "pedirle permiso" con la mirada.

- No entiendo. ¿Estás queriéndome decir que Emily es una pequeña esclava de Michael? –Brennan sonrió-

- Tú es que exageras mucho… Simplemente, Michael es el macho alfa.

- ¿El macho alfa? Bones, deja de decir tonterías. Es un niño. Solo le lleva 9 meses a nuestra hija y no pude ser macho alfa de nada. Caga y mea en un pañal y necesita que lo cambien y le den de comer.

- No te enfades…

- ¿Qué no me enfade? Si solo tienen 2 años y ya están así, ¿qué va a pasar cuando tengan 5? –Preguntó levantándose y acercándose a los niños, que habían dejado de jugar para mirarle- Mira Michael… -Comenzó a decir, agachándose para estar a la altura del niño- Yo le tengo mucho aprecio a tus padres a pesar de que Hodgins sea un paranoico de la conspiración y tu madre quiera saber todo acerca de Bones y de mí. Por lo tanto, a ti también te aprecio un poco. Pero como le hagas daño a mi princesita, más te vale que te escondas muy, muy bien, porque iré a por ti y a por tus cositas. –El niño sonrió, el tono de voz no era nada amenazador- Sí, sí, esas que ahora solo usas para mojar el pañal, ¿me entiendes? Y ahora voy a llevarme a Emily a casa, donde no tiene que pedirnos permiso para coger un juguete.

Gateó por el suelo hasta llegar a la niña y estiró los brazos hacia ella.

- ¡Booth, no! –Gritó Brennan, pero él ya la estaba tocando-

- ¡Ah! –Separó las manos y se llevó un dedo a la boca- ¡Me ha mordido! Lo he amenazado y me ha mordido.

- Sí, no sabe aún con quién se está metiendo… -Bromeó Brennan- Se me olvidó decirte que también la protege de todo el que se le acerca.

- ¡Pero yo soy su padre! Y él solo es… él es… Un niño calvo y sin dientes.

- ¡Booth! –Le reprendió- ¡Es solo un niño! –Él sonrió, por lo visto Brennan no había captado su tono-

- Espero que sepas hacer algo más que morder, chavalín. A mi hija vas a tener que protegerla con uñas y dientes. –Dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo a Michael- Anda Emily, pídele permiso para irnos.

- ¡Oh! –Exclamó avergonzada- Solo estabas bromeando.

**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido ;)**


End file.
